Death By Chocolate
by unourapickle
Summary: There is a reason vets tell you to never give pets chocolate...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, you pretty much know what goes here. I say something like"I don't own Inu-Yasha ya da, ya da, ya da..." This will be my first time writing a fan fiction so bear with me please. Um...yeah, that's about it so...Enjoy!

"What's this?" Shippo asked, rummaging through Kagome's backpack. He pulled out a small rectangular object bound tightly in strange wrapping. Kagome pulled herself out of the well.

"Oh that's some chocolate my mom gave me." Kagome said, taking the bar and unwrapping it. "Here, try some." she broke off a chunk and handed it to Shippo, who immediately took a bite.

"This is great!" said Shippo through a mouthful. Just as he said this, Miroku, Sango, and Inu-Yasha walked up to them. Inu-Yasha immediately started sniffing around.

"What's that smell?" Asked Inu-Yasha, coming over to Kagome and Shippo.

"It's choke-a-lot." Shippo said. "Do ya want some?" Shippo asked him, breaking off a piece. Inu-Yasha took the piece tentatively, sniffed it, and then took a small lick. His ears perked up and his eyes grew wide.

"This is...the best thing I've ever tasted!" And with that, stuffed the rest in his mouth.

"Do ya have anymore of that stuff, Kagome?" he asked, licking his claws. Kagome gave him the last of her piece which he quickly devoured. Finished, he glanced around hungrily.

"Sorry Inu-Yasha. That was my last piece." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha caught sight of Shippo who quickly hid his last piece of chocolate behind his back. Inu-Yasha licked his lips. Miroku and Sango looked on, already foreseeing what was about to happen.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Too late, Inu-Yasha made a flying leap at Shippo, who scurried away with a startled squeak. Inu-Yasha chased Shippo in circles and finally caught the tiny fox demon by the tail.

"Give it to me." Inu-Yasha growled, trying to pry the chocolate from Shippo's grasp.

"No! It's mine! You already had your share! Kagome!" Shippo pleaded. Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, sit boy!" The charm took effect immediately, making Inu-Yasha plummet toward the ground, almost squishing Shippo. Inu-Yasha sat up, spitting out a large clump of dirt in the process. He turned to Shippo with a death glare that would have made Sesshoumaru envious. Shippo grinned triumphantly and opened his hands only to find they were empty. Realization dawned on both of them at the same moment and they both looked around frantically. The small piece of chocolate lay a few paces away from them. They both watched as a small nose sniffed it. Kilala gobbled up the chocolate in one bite, and let out a purr of content. Inu-Yasha and Shippo stood too stunned to do anything.

"Well, now that that's settled," Miroku said with a sigh. Kagome quickly changed the subject.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe we should hit the sack." Everyone looked at her strangely.

"'Hit the sack'?" Miroku asked slowly.

"It's a figure of speech. It means go to bed." Inu-Yasha looked disappointed. Apparently he had been looking forward to taking out his anger on an inanimate object. Upon finding that this was not Kagome's intention, he tripped Shippo instead.

Pretty dull so far huh...don't worry it gets better. Now I guess I end this with that cliche term READ AND REVIEW...I'll have to come up with something better than that...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those that reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. I'm completely open to any advise, and will try to include any ideas you give me. This chapter will hopefully develop a plot a tad bit. Hope you enjoy!(Congrats to those of you that figured out my screen name.)

Chapter 2

"What's the matter Sango?" Miroku asked, walking over to the demon slayer. Sango didn't glance up as Miroku sat down beside her. Her attention was completely focused on the small cat demon in her lap.

"Kilala's been acting strangely." She said stroking the feline softly. Miroku took a closer look. There wasn't anything unusual about Kilala's appearance, however, her eyes had a soft glazed look and she growled softly at him when he tried to pet her.

"Perhaps it was something she ate." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she...ouch!" Kilala jumped off Sango's lap with a growl and ran into the bushes.

"She bit me!" Sango exclaimed, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"I'm sure she'll be right as rain in no time." Miroku said, placing his hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango flashed him a warning glance. For once he took the hint and removed his hand.

"Well, I guess I'll go 'punch the bag' or however Kagome says it..." Miroku said, "Goodnight." He rose and walked over to where the others had begun to bed down for the night. Sango followed suit. The moon rose to its peak in the sky and sleep settled silently down upon the group. Even the eyes of the ever-alert Inu-Yasha drooped then closed. Soon only one member lay awake. Try as he might, Miroku could not go to sleep. His eyes drifted over his sleeping companions. Inu-Yasha slept with his tetsusaiga within arm's reach as usual.

Kagome lay with Shippo beside her. 'Lady Kagome must be a pretty sound sleeper,' thought Miroku, grimacing at the deafening sound of Shippo's snoring. Miroku wondered at how such a big sound could come from such a little demon. Miroku's gaze lingered on Sango. Her silhouette was barely outlined in the darkness, giving her sleeping form a faded and mysterious look...he was getting carried away...again. Besides, he might as well keep watch, beings as he was the only one awake at the moment. A large bolder rested a few yards from camp provided a nice back rest. Propping his staff beside him, he sat down with a tired sigh. It wasn't sleep that tired him, however.

The stars shone clearly tonight and a soft breath of breeze danced along the blades of grass, whispering to the stillness. Everything was peacefully silent. Miroku found himself thinking of Sango again. He ached and longed to be able to tell her everything, but..."Nothing is ever that easy," he told himself. He should know. If only he could just get past himself enough to tell her how he felt. He had tried many times, and failed miserably.

Kagome had told him stories of her time. Many of them were about things called movies that she went to see. She had tried to explain how they got the people on the screen, but Miroku gave up trying to understand. He was only interested in the stories. She told him of a variety in which a guy and a girl were alone in some romantic spot and how the guy would reach his hand over, ever so slowly and set it on the girl's hand. Then the girl would squeeze his hand and look into his eyes and eventually they would kiss. Miroku had tried this for himself, however, he had a tendency to...get distracted. Somehow, trying to convince himself that he just had really bad aim wasn't quite enough.

If there was one thing that he had come to expect from Sango, it was her quick temper. Sometimes, he could swear that she had eyes in the back of her head! But sometimes...a grin etched itself across his face at the thought of Sango's surprised look that never ceased to appear. It wasn't like she hadn't come to expect it, perceptive as she was, but it was almost as if she let it happen sometimes. The slap or whack afterwards was more than often worth it. Miroku sighed and resigned that he would never in his life understand the complications of women!

With a sudden start, he realized that he had ignored a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Instantly, he was on guard. His hand went instinctively to his staff. The soft sound of footsteps could be heard faintly. A silhouette appeared around the bolder. Miroku let out a relieved sigh.

"You startled me Sango, I thought you were asleep." He couldn't help but be a little flustered at her sudden presence, especially given his previous day dreaming. Sango didn't speak, her soft eyes were focused on the ground.

"Are you upset about Kilala?" Miroku asked. Sango's eyes moved to his face. A pang jolted through Miroku's chest as their eyes met. He couldn't sense the emotion in her eyes, they were sort of glazed. With _tears_...no, that couldn't be it, Sango was stronger than that. Was she really that upset? Almost unconsciously Miroku rose and next thing he knew, he was embracing Sango. He was so surprised that he almost backed away, but he caught himself. Awkward...

Sango didn't move or say a word.

'Oh boy, here it comes.' thought Miroku, preparing himself for the blast of rage that was undoubtedly about to hit him full blast. To his complete and utter surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and returned the embrace. This was something new.

"Sango I..." he stuttered. Was this some dream? He blinked his eyes a couple times. What was he thinking! If this was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up! He felt Sango's breath on the back of his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.

They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. Another shiver ran down Miroku's back. Surely the wind hadn't gotten that cold. He wanted to ignore the sense of alarm that was pounding in the back of his mind. He wanted this glorious moment to last forever. Someone was watching, or something. He groaned inwardly as the bushes rustled. Releasing himself reluctantly from Sango's grasp, he faced this unwelcome intruder.

Kilala emerged from the undergrowth. She was in her larger form and her eyes still had that soft, glazed over look. Her large fangs were bared in a snarl and her mouth oozed with blood red foam. No wonder she had been feeling under the weather...

"Kilala, what's wrong with you...?" Miroku froze. A metallic ring sounded behind him.

Well whadayaknow...a cliff hanger (evil laughter). Feel free to critique. I won't put up another chapter until I get a few reviews in. Let's say...7...that's a good number. Good place to start, so 7 **new** reviews to go! Happy typing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Is it just me or does it feel like Christmas...well maybe it's just me, but I'm in my room and it's dark and cold and I have Christmas lights on (don't ask me why) and I'm playing Celtic music...right...; ) So Newayz...Sorry I left you hanging. School...'sigh'...but I'll try to update sooner this time. Thank's to those who reviewed!

burned toast: Thank's! I never was a real romance lover, but writing it is fun! Thank's for the review. (luv the screen name!)

InuFinipinaFan: That's for you to know and for me to find out...wait...that's not right...sorry, school work over load...Thanks for the review!

ichihono: Yes...I remember you now, you're a member of that club that was trying to get me to buy...what was it...preused bologna...yeah...o0 Thanks for the review newayz...

marauder4ever: Gotta luv those cliffies! Your screen name...do I dare ask? Thank's for the review.

Asereht: I've been working on my romance, I guess. Apparently that's what everyone is after nowadays...what is the world coming to? What about the action? Thank's for the response.

Yeah, just a little thing I though would be fun. Hope you enjoyed! And now, on to the fic!

Cold pain shot through Miroku's shoulder. He staggered forward, clutching his right arm. Warm blood pulsed through his fingers. He turned just in time to narrowly dodge another attack. The placid moonlight illuminated his attacker's face. Miroku's eyes grew wide with disbelief. Sango stood before him, her sword stained red, drops of his blood running down its length. (bettcha u saw that 1 coming)

"Why Sango..." numbness washed over him. Kilala padded softly up to Sango, who stoked the cat demon's head. Sango's eyes, slightly glazed, fixed on Miroku. He froze. Fear suddenly welled up in his chest. She was either really angry, or really possessed. It was just one of those days! Sango advanced, slowly, sword extended, glinting in the darkness.

"Sango...what are you doing...it's me.." He backed up and bumped into something. Turning quickly, he saw that he was trapped between the large boulder and Sango's blade. His staff stood a few feet away. He made a grab for it, but froze as he felt Sango's blade at his throat. Yeah, definitely possessed.

"Sango, snap out..." Sango's blade dug into his neck. Her eyes stared blankly at him, devoid of all emotion. He glanced down to his hands. His staff was touching his fingertips. Sango swung her sword in an arch. Taking advantage of the movement, Miroku ducked and grabbed his staff.

"Sorry Sango," he uttered before swinging his staff at her stomach. To his surprise, his staff whisked through open air. Great! Just what he needed. He turned just in time to block Sango's sword. Now what...? he thought. It's not like he couldn't beat her it he really wanted to, but that was the problem. He didn't want to hurt Sango. Her sword clashed against his staff as the battle raged on. Miroku soon began to realize that his strength was failing him. That and the fact that he couldn't use his right arm. Sango, on the other hand, was still attacking with full power. It was all Miroku could do just to block her.

He was losing. His mind raced frantically for an idea. His foot suddenly slipped on a rock and he went head over heels down a small hill. Getting up dizzily, he realized that he had lost his staff on the way down. Perfect...! Sango appeared in front of him. Miroku sank to his knees, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Sango towered over him, sword pointed at his chest.

'So this is how it ends,' Miroku thought numbly. Sango's blade flashed in a glittering arch. Miroku closed his eyes. Sango's blade sliced through the air.

Sorry, couldn't help myself. I promise to be better...maybe. If you people keep the reviews coming, I might be persuaded to write faster. Right now, I'm going to go to bed with my Christmas lights and Celtic music. Read, review, run around the room, do duck calls, but no flames please...bad experiences. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I figured out my problem. I suffer from the rare disease called lackoinspiration. Or it could be that I'm just chronically lazy...most likely the second one. I have sick, so if I start typing funny, it's because I'm on drugs. So thanks to you wonderful people who reviewed! For those of you who didn't, may you be copiously (ichihono'o help! how do you spell that!) flushed with saline. JK...Sorry, the randomness just happens, get used to it. It's my brain convulsing as a result of too much homework! NEWAYZ...on to the fic! I like pie...

And now, a word to the people who actually care!

Overactive Mind: It does seem likely that a good grope from Miroku would make Sango snap out of it, but then, where would the rest of the story fit in? TFTR (Thanks for the review)

taylor: Hey, you are my hero! You have updated twice so far. That's awesome. TFTR!

mua ( ): Hey, no flames, I have a fire extinguisher and I know how to use it!

marauder4ever: Thank's for reviewing again! That makes me feel special! Yeah, Sango won't kill Miroku any time soon...oops, did I say that out loud...?

InuFilipianFan: That's my job! Gotta love it...TFTR!

Yeah, so for the rest of ya'll, REVIEW!...please.

Miroku tensed as Sango's sword came down. Funny how things like this seem to take forever...

"Miroku, what did you do this time?"

Miroku looked up to see the last person he would have expected. Kagome was standing in front of him, Sango's wrists held firmly in her hands. Sango didn't seem to be resisting.

"What did you do?" Kagome shot him a furious and seemingly practiced glare.

"I didn't do anything...I think..." Miroku said hesitantly. He wasn't sure that the jug was the cause of this, at least he hoped Sango wasn't really this mad at him. Darn reputation!

"Don't start with me! You always, ouch!" Kagome pulled her hand back sharply. "She...she...Sango bit me," Kagome said, observing the teeth marks on her wrist. Miroku stood up shakily. This whole thing was starting to make his head hurt. He would never understand the female mind...why did he even try? He looked around, suddenly realizing that he was alone. A cry erupted from camp. When Miroku got there, this is what was happening at the time:

Inu-Yasha was being chased around the fire by Kagome, or was it Kagome that was being chased, Miroku couldn't tell. Sango was rummaging through Kagome's backpack and making strange sounds that were similar to the sound a toaster makes when you put it in the microwave (don't try that at home). Miroku had no idea what a toaster was, nor did he really care at the moment. This night was beginning to get very strange indeed.

Miroku just stood there starring until Shippo decided that the his sandaled foot looked rather tasty. Miroku jumped out of Shippo's reach just before the fox demon sank his teeth in. He decided two things rather quickly: one, that Shippo must have been drinking or something, which was something he would rather not experience again, and two...everyone was insane! He jumped agian as Shippo made another lunge at his toes.

Inu-Yasha spotted him and stopped running in circles. Apparently it was Kagome who was dong the chasing, because she ran right into him.

"What's going on, what did you do Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked, ducking as Kagome pounced at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Miroku exclaimed. Blast his reputation!

"Why are Sango and Kagome going crazy?"

"And Shippo," Miroku added, shaking the fox demon off his leg. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to stick around to find out." Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were advancing towards them. Inu-  
Yasha and Miroku both turned and high-tailed it into the forest.

When Miroku and Inu-Yasha finally stopped running...seven and a half chapters later, they were pretty much in the same place (ironic isn't it). They found themselves deep in a creepy, demon infested "Don't go in or you'll never come out" type of forest (gotta luv that cliche setting). Miroku was the first to speak.

"Hey, doesn't this look like another one of those creepy, demon infested "don't go in or you'll never come out" kind of forests?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, but the trees are actually quite nice," (Princess Bride refference, if you haven't seen it you should).

"You're kidding...right?"

"No...I wasn't really...um...yeah, I mean...of course I was kidding!"

"Inu-Yasha..."

"What...?"

"I can't feel my hand, could you let go of it?"

"Oh...sorry"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Stop that!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? We can't do anything else when the author story isn't writing..."

"I never wanted this part anyway. I wanted to be a butterfly...!"

"..o.O..."

"I wonder where Naraku gets his eye shadow..."

"Who is unourapickle and what is up with their sense of humor?"

SO...back to the normal story...stupid medicine...

"What do you think caused the others to act like this..." Inu-Yasha asked as he huddled around a slowly diminishing fire.

"I'm not sure, but it must be something they all have in common."

"Maybe it was something they ate," Inu-Yasha said with a laugh.

"That's it! It had to have been that choko-whatever that Kagome gave them."

"Maybe, but I had some of it too and I feel fine."

"Maybe it doesn't affect half demons." Miroku suggested.

"But Sango didn't have any either, or Kagome."

"True..."

To make things a lot shorter, they pretty much figure out that chocolate makes demons go wild, kind or like a mixture of rabies and cat nip. Kilala bit Sango, therefore spreading the contamination to her. Sango then proceeded to spread it to who ever was closet at the time, which happened to be Miroku. However, just when she was about to bite him, Kilala interrupted the whole thing, so Sango bit Kagome instead. Shippo was contaminated from the beginning. Now everyone is a chocolate zombie. 'pant'

"Wow that was a lot faster,"

"I wonder how many people are actually still reading this. Whoever is must be either crazy about chocolate, or so scared that they can't stop..."

Ok time to get serious. From here on out, this fic will not include any crazy rants from the author.

The next morning, Miroku awoke to find that they had camped right next to Kaede's village. If anyone would know what was going on, she would.

"Strange,"Kaede muttered, "this Chalk-late demon ye speak of is not familiar to me, but I may know how to cure your friends. I just need a few ingredients..."

It turned out that what Kaede meant by a "few", actually meant more than a few very rare ingredients only a few hundred miles away with only a few dangers. And (as it turned out) only a few had ever attempted the search. Nothing unusual right? So of course, our two unlikely heros set out in search of a cure for their friends...and this is starting to sound too much like a Disney movie for my liking.

Disclaimer:

Well, I learned one thing from this. Chocolate isn't as good for you as people say. Also, it is next to impossible to change writing styles smoothly. For those of you that are still sane, please ignore my randomness. In my next chapter, Miroku and Inu-Yasha will find themselves in a situation that involves a mountain, many different varieties of frogs, and a very angry swarm of termites. I hope you aren't so mentally scarred that you can't review, but I am going to go blow my nose in time to my Celtic music as my Christmas lights start to short out. Hopefully I will be slightly less insane next time I update. Here's hoping...Over and out.


	5. authors note

Hey...I guess you guys know this already, being as I haven't updated in

forever...I'mdiscontinuing this fanfic. I might pick it up again, in the future, but

I'm not sure. I'll maybe talk to you later, bye.


End file.
